Safe house
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Duo's point of view. The new safe house is really small, Duo gets mad, Heero's got issues, Pilots cuddle together in sleep. Must read!


Safe house  
  
By B.R or Akemi Maxwell, e-mail: brittanyrodello@yahoo.com. Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise, TVAshai, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved. However, this story plot belongs to me.  
  
Written: 12/22/02  
  
Typed: 3/22/03  
  
This is a small story I wrote last year, during Christmas break. I was down in Blythe, CA, visiting my grandma and grandpa. It was the middle of the night when I finished it on line paper. Sorry if it sounds cruddy.  
  
Duo's P.O.V  
  
~  
  
It had been two days since we arrived at our new safe house. It's so incredibly small, that we literally slam into each other when walking around. The rent is $20 a week somehow that's too much for a house this small, and Quatre pays the rent since we can't afford it. This house was made for one person, how could it possibly fit five?  
  
I sat in the kitchen eating cereal, the only food in the house. I looked around the miniscule kitchen. The table takes all the space and we have to sit on stools, because you couldn't pull the chairs out from the table!  
  
Heero and Wufei both tried to get through the kitchen door at the same time and got stuck, back-to-back. They yelled and it echoed throughout the four- roomed house.  
  
"Suck it in, fat ass!" Heero wheezed and Wufei purposely squished Heero against the doorway.  
  
Finally, they got loose and Heero roughly pushed Wufei away and tiptoed around the table, trying not to cut his thighs on the corners of the square table. Right then, Heero's wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He tried to get around me and I scorned, "Why didn't you go around the other in the first place?"  
  
I only proved to provoke him, and he glared at me, still trying to get around me. He pushed me into the table and stood there, purposely squishing me against the table. I was practically going to vomit and with rage, I pushed back and squished him. He yelped. The stool was pushing hard against his bladder.  
  
"So what's it gonna' be?" I sneered. "Are you going to apologize or do you want to piss your pants?"  
  
Heero grumbled and I let him go. He gave me "The glare" and went on taking milk from the fridge.  
  
I left the kitchen and walked into the living room in two seconds, that's how fast it is to get to one room to the next. Hell, it would take four seconds or less to run around the whole house! The rent is $20, no wonder. While I passed between the couch and the T.V, both Quatre and I tried to pass at the same time and got stuck! Why is everybody so stupid today?  
  
~  
  
At night, after we come home from a mission, we're tired and clumsy, not to mention dirty and now the house smells like a bucket of unwashed three-year old gym clothes!  
  
"Q, take a shower first, you deserve it today," I said. The others didn't mind. Trowa looked like he was about to pass out from the smell. I think Heero and Wufei were used to the smell of sweaty, dirty people.  
  
After our showers we all sat in the living room, steamy and tired, trying to watch T.V. I looked at everybody's skin. They had changed colors to the heat of the water. Heero's skin was as red as blood because he took the last shower and I felt sorry for him. I amused myself by making a game, putting the color of our skin in order from least to greatest colors of red. Quatre was first, I was second, Wufei was third, Trowa was fourth, and Heero came last of course.  
  
I decided to help Heero. He looked like he had bad sunburn. I walked to the kitchen and opened up the freezer. I opened up a Ziploc bag and filled it with ice. I returned to the living room and sat on the couch. I held out the bag of ice to him and he stared at me with a look that seems to say "You understood my pain." and he took it thankfully, putting the bag on the back of his neck.  
  
It was beginning to get late in the night and Quatre fell asleep on my shoulder and Wufei on his. Trowa, Heero and I snickered and "set them up" before heading off to bed. "This is gonna' be good," I snickered.  
  
Our one bedroom has no bed. We had spread millions of blankets on the floor, so when we step on them, our feet sink four inches into the ground. I crawled onto the "bed" and found my nice and cozy spot. I'd been sleeping in the same spot since we first got here. At night the whole house gets cold because the heater is broken. I curled up in a ball to try and keep myself warm. For two long cold hours I was awake. My teeth were chattering noisily, I guess, because Heero and Trowa shifted around.  
  
Suddenly warmth spread over my back and I realized the cold had also gotten to Heero. He had found my warmth and pressed his back against mind in order to get the warmth. I was if he were repaying me for giving him the ice. Trowa too had gotten closer, but I heard two familiar yelps in the living room and two seconds later, Quatre had squirmed his way between me and Trowa while Wufei went to the left of Heero.  
  
Soon, everybody was cuddled together and the room was starting to feel like and oven. I woke up to find some covers kicked off and some legs sticking out. Quatre was so close I could smell what kind of conditioner he used. Heero was breathing down my neck and it scared the shit out of me for a second. I was really drowsy. I noticed Quatre was sucking his thumb. I giggled then fell dead asleep.  
  
My eyes reopened. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Someone had their face buried in my neck, a leg over my shins, elbows jammed in my ribs and slight shifting occurred. I knew what it felt like to be in one of those Asian prisons, where there were 60 boys in one cell. They slept everywhere, and there was nowhere in the room where the floor showed. Piles of children in one cell, that's what this felt like.  
  
I could barely breathe and my mind was going crazy, telling me to escape this oven. Pain occurred in my groin area and I screamed, causing everybody to freak. I had two people squish me. "Who kicked me?" I squeaked as someone hits the light. No one answered. I controlled the pain while Quatre helped me control my anger. "Calm down, nobody meant it."  
  
Finally, after my pain went away, possibly ten minutes later, we were all back in the same positions. I wondered if the person who had their face in my neck could breathe. Once or twice I heard Heero call Relena's name. I smiled at that. I had to admit, it was cute. I worked hard to fall asleep despite the heat.  
  
The next morning, I awoke first to see all the sleeping faces. Heero and Quatre were still snuggled up against me, Wufei had his hands folded over his stomach and Trowa hugged and kissed his pillow. That's sad.  
  
I felt good, content, safe and most of all, loved. They were my family and I loved each and every one of them, hoping they felt the same way about me.  
  
I put my head back down on my pillow and wished this hour of peace would never end. In the evening, we would have to fight in our gundams again. It was too early to think of that.  
  
Gotta',  
  
Get,  
  
More,  
  
Sleep.  
  
Owari.  
  
Somehow this didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but oh well. Please review. 


End file.
